(Storyline: Origin)(4) Year 10th: The energy crisis in Arius
Year 10th: After 3 years of war with the Hobrinuk, the economic of the young nation of human being in Arius is exhausted. The power plant in can't supply the demand of the rising population in Heaven city. The Orion League and Illuminati are finding for a newly energy solution. Knowing that in the Skyrim nation, they have solved the problem from by extracting energy from the black hole and the universe. My team's mission is to infiltrate inside their territory to steals the schematic of their factory. ------------ Waking up, it's 6.50 A.M. Still feeling hurt after the injured in the previous mission. I grab my hologram phone, I see that my virtual girl friend, Emma is eating. I kiss her in the hologram screen. I walks out of my room. A lot of people are walking outside (like in the street). The background around is dark grey steel. I stop by and see the news: " Black out in Ward 4, Avenue city. The authorities state that the power plant can't supply the demand of electricity for the whole Heaven city." Like the other day in this period of time, I work in the bunker. Keep on working with my hologram computer, coding, setting up the network system. Now, it's 12 A.M. I come to the cafeteria, let the machine check my ID, then choose the food. While eating, (Morgan Freeman) appears on the hologram screen. " James, come to office after your lunch. We have some thing to talk to you" After the lunch, I walk to his office. On my way, I see a lot of robot, strange creature walking, even 2 medium height dinosaurs, and can't see any human. I reach his office. I touch my hand on the ID scan then rentinal scan. The door open. The room inside is empty. The hologram screen appears: " Good afternoon, 5A0HQ. As you know, the energy produced by the power plants in Heaven city can't support all the need of energy for the rising population here. As you may know, the Skyrim has successfully developed a techonology to extract energy from the universe for many years. To solve the problem of energy criris in Heaven City, we must have that technology. Thanks to the image capture from our satellite, we know that one of their factory will have their ventilators maintain next week. Their security system will stop for temporarily 5 minutes for the worker to release the ventilator safely. This is the right time for us to infiltrate inside their factory. Your team mission this time is to infiltrate inside the Skyrim territory, get in the city, infiltrate the factory and get the schematic of their system copy for us. All will have to take place in the next 72 hours from the midnight you started the mission. The information of your team, address, coordinate are all include and already send to your email. Good luck 5A0HQ" Later, I enter another room. 4 screen show up with other 4 people in my team. Another screen show up with a man as the commander of the team (Ryan Chappelle) On the screen. "OK, everyone. As the information has been leaked too late so now we just have less than one week to prepare for our mission. Here are the maps, picture of the place.... OK, what;s your idea to infiltrate inside" User 1: "Take advantage of the Hobrinuk stalker in the skyrim forest. We disguise as stalker when entering the place to tresspas the forest to enter their territory" Me: "We use stealth spaceship, model G14 to fly to the forrest then spread out. ..... Inside the room, we analyse together to plan to infiltration next week. Finally we have our plan summary by Chappelle " OK, everyone, here is our plan: When our steal spaceship has entered the Skyrim territory, 5 stealh carrying 5 of you fly out. When it reaches the parachute coordinate, you have to parachute out. All have to spread out Everyone in the team has to carry the 10 kg package include the firearm: Glock 17, sig sauer, 3 ammo. 3 dagger. nutrient algae, forrest stuff. When crossing the forest, you have to kill the Hobrinuk stalker to get their canoe to go over the river and reach the city. Category:Storyline: Origin